Seperate from Reality
by strawberrylemonade520
Summary: oneshot. POST HBP. This year, the train ins't returning to Hogwarts...


Title- Separate from Reality

Author- strawberrylemonade520

Rating- T for Language

Disclaimer-All Harry Potter characters, creatures, spells, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.

Summary- one-shot. POST HBP. This year, the train isn't returning to Hogwarts…

A/N-Okay so I haven't updated anything or have been reading anything since the end of 2005. It's _horrible_, I know, but, life just takes you places, you know? Anyway, this year I'm going to try and do a lot better. I have this idea for a story that I really want to get off the ground, but my best friend keeps telling me to finish 'Being In Debt To Draco Malfoy' first. I am going to try. (It will get finished though because I cannot _stand_ when people never finish stories) Anyway- these are just my opening thoughts for the New Year—yes, I know it's already March—but still.

Another thing- I just want to really say thank you to whoever nominated me for some awards at Danger Liaisons Site. If I had you're e-mail I could thank you personally!

OKAY! So, this is my one-shot. I don't really know where this came from, but just go with it. It's a bit ambiguous and the pairings might be wrong but, whatever- that's how I wanted it. I think of it as one of those short stories you read where you don't really know the full story, beginning or end, but the part you know gives you enough information to not be completely lost. I don't know- love it or hate it, tell me what you think. :)

The first day of school was always an exciting date; the thought of starting a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would leave any student with an anxious sensation in the pit of their stomach the night before. Each one torn between leaving behind the carefree days of summer, and starting a new term away from one's family to be with friends. And, there was that whole "magic" part that seemed to make the school more attractive.

At least, that's how it _used_ to be.

But, not this year. Not anymore.

Tragedy had struck Hogwarts, and more importantly, their lives. Dumbledore was dead; Voldemort returned and Snape had escaped. Everyone had said Hogwarts would never reopen- it would be complete lunacy, and to some, an insult to Dumbledore's memory. But here they all were on platform 9 ¾, boarding the train that would take them back to the place where chaos had ensued three short months before.

Half the students were missing; no one at blame or called cowards, contrarily, they were the smart ones. People no longer deemed Hogwarts safe, not if proclaimed Albus Dumbledore could fall there. If he couldn't survive then there was no fighting chance for the rest of them. Still, some came back. Most of the 6th, now 7th years returned- probably in Dumbledore's honor. There weren't any first years, and the number of students grew significantly less as the ages decreased. Though there was one thing that _everyone _present shared in appearance, no matter age, grade, or sex. All walked with a demeanor of sadness- remorse and fear sketched onto their features. There was a foreboding air; a devilish presence that lingered over their heads and everyone felt it. This year would be different...it was _already _different.

"Harry?" Hermione asked silently, so soft she could hardly hear herself. Standing with their trunks, the three friends waited on the platform, not daring to move onto the train until Harry made motion. He was scaring them again although it was completely understandable for him to act this way. Staring straight ahead, he mechanically stroked Hedwig on his right. Hermione worriedly sighed and shook her head, lightly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing the fabric of his jacket with her thumb. She looked at Ron who shook his head as if to tell her to not try and talk to him again.

"C'mon," Ron said.

Walking down the isle gave them an uneasy feeling. The compartments-once so full of life and noisy students now held an eerie silence as they passed. A lot were empty, but even in the full ones kids shared only idle chat and monotonous conversations.

Hermione stopped at a compartment and nodded her head towards it, signaling for the two to follow. After a few minutes, they were settled in, and more silence ensued. It seemed as if their deafness was lasting hours, and it was driving her crazy.

The silence forced her to think about what happened, and she hated that. She hated it all. So, instead of facing reality, she forced herself to think of her last few weeks of summer. In reminiscing of vacation, her thoughts traveled to Ginny, another who wasn't here. (But not from lack of trying.) Mrs. Weasley almost forbade Ron to come back, but he convinced her it was his last year. She was stubborn, but she was consoled in knowing she could keep the other home since it was not Ginny's final term. Hermione remembered Ginny being furious—

"Call me mental, but isn't it a bit cold?" Ron asked, (the first one to talk after an hour and a half) eyebrows pursed together in confusion.

"Actually…it's getting more frigid by the second," Hermione agreed, now curious. She turned to Harry to see if he'd comment, but was distracted when the lights flickered and wore down. "Guys…" she breathed, now nervous after seeing her own breath take shape in the air.

Just then, a black figure floated slowly across their window, dropping the temperature to below freezing. After a moment, it paused, then flew and vanished along with the rest. Apparently, the creatures hadn't fully left- it was still a bit chilly. The three had to open their trunks to find warmer clothes because the initial cozy room temperature never returned.

"Dementors…" Harry said quietly, in almost a disbelieving voice. Both Ron and Hermione snapped their heads towards Harry, surprised he had said a word today. Last he talked to them was yesterday morning. He had been shouting at them, completely furious they were asking him to return to school when his only desire was to avenge Dumbledore and begin his journey. Said he thought they would 'understand', thought they were his 'friends'…and they were. These two loved him more than anything. But both figured that before Harry should run off to kill Voldemort, vengeful and angered, that he should spend a third of this year in school. It was difficult to ask him of that, especially since Hogwarts was now the _last _place he'd want to live, but Harry desperately needed some time to think things over, make a plan how to find the Horcruxes (with the two there to help him), and _then_ leave for his journey during Christmas break. He promised, and they swore they'd leave with him.

The whole summer Harry was angry and quiet. He'd talk some, but he usually just kept to himself. The first week he had lost a lot of weight for he refused to eat. But as the summer wore on, Harry grew older, more mature then they had ever seen him. They knew it was because he had realized what he was to do, realized his destiny was already pre-determined. Harry then spent a lot of time fighting, training, flying…anything that would get him up to par. He was like a machine. But today, he seemed sadder, more vulnerable, and that frightened Hermione. Ron said 'it was about time he had starting acting human again', but Hermione knew different. So by the bitter way he said, 'dementors' she knew the summer-Harry was resurfacing.

"He took the _bloody _dementors. _Fuck,_" Harry swore, and fell back in his seat, unconsciously rubbing his scar while squeezing his eyes shut.

"He's going to attack at Hogwarts? _Again_?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Voldemort's obviously planning something, and the dementors are not a coincidence."

"Bloody hell… Do we know if there are any teachers here?" Ron asked.

"None. I counted," Harry answered.

"That's odd."

"Not particularly, Ron. If there were any teachers on board in the past, it was probably their first year of teaching, and the only way to get to school is by this train," Hermione corrected.

"True. So then... the dementors are _protecting_ us?" Ron asked her.

"I'll bet that's what most are assuming, but I sincerely doubt that. If they wanted to protect us from dark wizards, they'd place aurors on the train."

"But wouldn't they tellus? So that people don't get the wrong--?"

"What the…?" Harry somberly interrupted the two. They followed Harry's gaze out the window, and Hermione felt her mouth drop.

Outside their glass window showed a scene of dark, sinister woods that appeared to stretch on for miles, filled with tall, hunched trees and demonic, shadowy creatures that were gliding close to the ground. True, Hogwarts was hidden, but in all their years, they never remembered traveling through a stretch of land that resembled the Dark Forest.

"I don't think we're going to Hogwarts anymore…" Ron whispered, stunned at the sight before him.

Harry turned around resentfully, eyes fixed on Hermione, "I should be out there."

"Harry--"

"But instead I'm _stuck_ on this train, endangering everyone's lives because he's looking for me."

"Harry that's not true. Even if you _were_ fighting him, he could still send people over to harm Hogwarts and its students."

"Do you honestly believe that?" he spat.

"Yes I do! Harry before you were born, he killed just to kill! He's a _murderer_, Harry. And you being his enemy, and escaping him numerous times, could just be an incentive to hurt more people since he keeps failing with you," she reasoned.

"Sounds like it's still my fault."

"That's not what I meant! Merlin, Harry, _none _of this is your fault. You are the victim here, and most would have cowered away, but you _rose _to this…and you will overcome him," she finished.

Harry stood up looking down at her, and brought her into an embrace; one that almost sent a message of goodbye. He whispered, "It'll be alright."

Hermione squeezed him as hard as she squeezed her eyes closed, letting a few droplets escape.

Harry stepped back and looked at the two, "Ron, you should go spy on the conductor, see if he's under the imperious or not. Hermione, go check with the younger students, reassure them because they're all probably frightened. I'm--"

Harry was cut off by piercing screams and shouts that came from the sides of the walls and the three darted to the window once more. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, and Ron pulled her into him. Harry only stared hard at the picture before him.

Death Eaters. Everywhere. There they stood, in groups or alone, and there were many of them. None faced the train; they acted coolly as if this was a regular occurrence…like they expected it to come.

It was chaotic onboard. The screams were getting louder; the lights went down andit was cold. Dementors started flying down, gliding alongside the train.

Hermione could not do anything but stand there, shocked and scared. This was all happening too fast. She wanted to help somehow, get more order onboard, but all she could think about was how to keep Harry from acting bravely. A rough pair of shoulders shook her away from the scene outside and the confusion onboard.

"Hermione. I need you to be strong for me," Harry commanded.

She nodded her head yes and straightened up. Even if she wanted to, she could never disobey her best friend, especially not now.

Harry stepped past the two and opened the compartment door, but no sooner as he stepped out did he jump back in after dodging a red light that flew down the isle.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled. The noise increased tenfold when the door opened.

"REMAIN SEATED IN YOUR COMPARTMENTS. COME OUT AND YOU _WILL _BE ATTACKED. LISTEN TO OUR ORDERS AND YOU WON'T GET HURT."

"What's going on?" Hermione shrieked.

"I recognize that voice," Harry said calmly, thinking hard on it, not affected at all by the madness.

That's when Hermione noticed that the train had stopped, and men in cloaks were walking down the isles, shooting spells and jinxes to keep everyone in order.

"Oh… my… God…"

They sat there, frozen.

It was no longer _just _noise. The screams became more distinct; one could hear the fear in each individual voice. Whether through the cries of the students or for the fear for their own safety, something made the three spring up, jumping towards the door. They didn't get another step further for a wand was met at Harry's nose.

"Going somewhere, Potter? You heard me. Stay _here_," Blaise Zabini instructed, with a strait face.

"Take your wand from my face or I will be forced to move," Harry warned him in a whisper, barely audible.

"I wouldn't advise that, Potter. You're under continuous surveillance. But not to worry, you'll be leaving soon enough," Blaise smirked, then slammed their door and locked it.

Hermione and Ron stepped back when Harry kicked the wall after Zabini's leave.

"I need to leave."

"But Harry--"

"Shut _up _and listen to me, Hermione!" Hermione jumped slightly, "If they make me leave, I'll have to fight him, knowing he cannot be defeated today since there are still parts of him out there. If I go now, there's still a chance."

"Well what the hell do you think _we're_ going to do, mate? Sit here and wait 'till it's all over? Fuck no. We're coming with you," Ron said decisively.

"Guys--"

"_What_, Hermione? If you don't want to come I understand. It's probably safer for you here anyway."

"Harry, stop shouting at me every five seconds! I'm trying to _help_ you!" she shouted, staring at him until she was positive he would not interrupt, "Now...how do you two expect to get out of here? One, you can't fly because they won't let you get of this train yet. Two, there are anti-apparation wards here. And three, there aren't any fireplaces. You aren't going anywhere," she explained.

"Okay so we need a new plan," Ron said.

"Alright. Once they let us off--" Harry began but was cut off by Zabini's voice once more.

"EVERYONE, YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEPARTING FROM THE TRAIN INTO THE CAVE ON YOUR LEFT. STAY IN A LINE- ANYONE WHO MOVES IS DEAD. I WILL REPEAT MYSELF--"

As Blaise roared down the train along with the twenty other Death Eaters, flinging each door open with their wands, Harry looked at the two.

"Shit... Okay, just stick together. We'll talk inside."

They bravely steeped out into the isle along with the rest of the students. Hermione's heart reached out to the younger ones- frightened, scared, and crying… She'd comfort them when they were inside. As they started filing out of the train in a queue, she looked around for any signs of the Slytherin 7th years. It didn't surprise her that she found only two.

Stepping out into the evening air made Hermione hug herself. It was cold, and the Dementors' presences were not helping. She looked behind to make sure Ron was still there while Harry was in her front. They walked along a path leading into a small cave. From the outside, the stone opening could not have been taller than Ron, and no wider than Hagrid, but she knew it would be bigger inside.

She cast her eyes downwards, staring at her feet as she walked. On each side of the path were Death Eaters, standing uniformly still with their wands in their right hands. After finally seeing this line of murderers, Hermione realized just how many cowards joined Voldemort's side this past summer. It was shameful.

Finally stepping into the cave, she found her assumption correct. The room was tall and the walls made of stone. They were standing in a wide, squared room, and there were multiple archways in walls that were most likely leading down a hallway into another room.

If it was at all humorous, Hermione would have laughed at how just a few hours ago no one could say a word, but now, not _one_ could stay quiet. Everyone was talking, frantically asking around for the information that no one knew.

Her attention snapped forward when she saw a purple light fly up towards the ceiling. Looking for its creator, she found her eyes set on Draco Malfoy. He, like the rest of the Death Eaters, had black robes on and a hood, only Malfoy's hood was resting on his shoulders.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he said calmly, as if this was back in Hogwarts and he was giving a class lecture. Malfoy did not seem angry or mean, but only looked as if he was in a serious position of authority.

The room fell silent in an instant.

"Thank you…Listen up because I will _not_ repeat myself... To put it simply, Hogwarts is no more-," shouts of shock and protest were emitted from the students at once. Malfoy cast up another bright purple light in the air, but this time, a type of gun shot sound came out as well. Startled, they immediately turned their attention to him again. "As I was saying, the lot of you is to stay here until told otherwise. Now, there are some Death Eaters, dementors and quite a bit of unfriendly magical creatures outside. With that said, I am assuming that we will not have any problems…"he scanned his eyes around the room, his gaze landing on the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors. "You will be divided by years and live with them for the time being," Draco finished, and walked from the entrance door to the archway closest to where he stood, ignoring the shouts of protest and screams from the others.

"He can't do this!" Ron yelled at the two. "He's not any more powerful than us, we can take him!"

"Ron don't be stupid. You heard what he said. There are Death Eaters everywhere. And they probably gave him and the Slytherins the task of watching over us because we were all pupils," Hermione reasoned.

"I need to get out of here," Harry said.

"Yes, but not yet Harry. It's not safe."

"At least we still have our wands if anything goes wrong," Ron reminded, and the three nodded their heads in agreement.

They looked back at Malfoy who seemed to have given his fellow Death Eaters instructions, for each dispersed to their places. Although the front door was closed, three stood in front of it, and Hermione could've sworn that Theodore Nott was one of them. The rest of the Slytherins walked in a single line around the perimeter of the wide room, stopping when each one was standing next to an empty archway. Taking out their wands, they conjured a big round object resembling a wooden basket.

Zabini stood in front, and looked at Malfoy for a nod of approval to begin instructions.

"Alright. I'm assuming there aren't any first years, correct?"

No one answered.

"Second?"

It was silent for a moment, and then three small girls timidly raised their hands above them.

"Third?" A group of about seventeen students looked up, some raising their hands bravely and others just staring fearfully at Zabini.

"You second and third years exit through this door on my left. Place your wands in the basket next to Parkinson."

"What! They're taking our wands?" Ron yelled. He wasn't alone; most of the sixth and seventh years were arguing and shouting just like they would if Dumbledore reported a Quidditch match canceled.

"Silence!" Malfoy yelled, and at that moment it seemed as if all remembered this was not a joke, nor was it up for discussion.

"Is there a problem?" Lucius Malfoy entered the room, pulling his hood down as he stood tall.

"No sir, no problem at all," Malfoy answered his father. Lucius Malfoy slowly scanned the room with his eyes; his gaze making someone feel intimidated or guilty the second it landed on them. He then stepped over to his son; eyes still silently transfixed on the rest, and whispered something in his ear. Draco nodded after he was finished, and Malfoy Sr. walked out of the cave.

"They must really be confident in winning this war if they're showing us their faces," Hermione commented, disgusted at the two for their poor decisions.

"Not like we couldn't have guessed," Ron sing-songed.

After Zabini sent off most of the students, he finally reached the seventh years.

"Seventh years," he smirked walking closer towards them, "It's a shame. This year would've been fun," he joked, not sounding sorry or regretful in the least. "You lot are to go in here where Malfoy's standing. Nothing funny or it's your arse."

The oldest group hardly moved at the end of his words, but started to shuffle when Zabini yelled for them to start walking. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were at the end of the line; Ron and Harry almost threw their wands into the basket and disappeared through the archway. Hermione walked up to Malfoy, eyes stonily piercing into his whole time. Draco met her glare evenly; both eyes were fixed on the other as she dropped her wand into the basket. Her eyes fell and she lightly shook her head in disappointment, and turned to proceed down the small hallway into the room.

Stepping into the room, Hermione noticed that all the houses were present, excluding most of the Slytherins. (The only two that remained from that house sat secluded in a corner of the room.) About three more small groups of people were spread about the room, trying to pass the time in whatever way they could. But, most of the people in there had huddled together in the back of the room, and as Hermione steeped closer she saw that the congregation surrounded Harry.

"Look at us… We outnumber them by plenty…Yes, there are more Death Eaters outside, but just as guard. We can get pass them if we think smart, and we can definitely overpower the Slytherin guards ones out there….there are only about ten of them. We can _do_ this. Is everyone with me?"

Hermione scanned the fearful faces of the others, but saw the unmistakable sign of unity and determination. Harry ignited a confidence in everyone, and hopefully it would be enough to fight. They didn't answer him, but he knew he had support.

"Thank you… First, we're going to have to split up. There is no way it'll work if we're in one big group. How many of us are there?" Harry started counting heads, but everyone's attention was brought to the door when a voice cleared their throat.

"Going somewhere?" Malfoy asked the group, eyeing Harry.

Harry didn't answer him; he only stared back at him…hard. Hermione could see the fire in Harry's eyes, the need to explode at Malfoy. It was taking all of his will power to restrain himself from strangling Malfoy with his bare hands.

"You lot spread out. Whatever you're planning on doing, it won't work, so don't waste your energy. Just remember how many death eaters were outside," he turned to walk away.

"_Fuck_ you, Malfoy," Harry spat.

Malfoy did not turn back to face Harry, but he answered, "You'll get yours, Potter. Just wait."

Hermione shared an empathetic look with Harry before he proceeded to construct this impromptu plan with his followers listening closely as if Malfoy never entered.

Hermione didn't want to be a part of that. She didn't want to hear it- this was all too much for her. She decided to sit there, staring blankly at the wall across from her, head filled with thoughts of crowed nothingness. What her thoughts drifted to? She'd never know. It always happened like this.

She snapped back into reality when her foot started tingling. Stomping on the stone floor in hopes to get the blood circulating, she earned some curious stares. Hermione did not have the energy to smile or wave them off, so she ignored them. Thinking to herself-How long was she out for? Twenty, thirty minutes? Didn't matter. Could not have been too long because the same groups of people were still sitting together from when they first entered those twenty, thirty, whatever minutes ago.

Standing up, and hoping for a new voice in her head aside from her own, she walked over to where some five to ten Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls were sitting tensely, making small conversation.

"I would fight if they needed me," said a thin, black-haired girl who seemed confident, but Hermione knew she was not completely fearless- she was sitting over here.

"I don't think we'll have a choice. Fight and be killed, or stay and hide…_then _be killed," some sarcastic Ravenclaw countered, trying to lighten the mood but failing horribly seeing how those two options were probable.

"We do have a choice. They wouldn't _force _us to fight…and if we stayed, the Death Eaters might commend us for following orders," another Ravenclaw suggested.

"They're _Death_ Eaters. I wouldn't be so sure," Hannah Abbot spoke up.

"I can't believe how many students turned out to be on the dark side," another one said sadly.

"I knew it all along," the dark-haired girl haughtily replied.

"Well I tried not to assume-" Hannah reasoned.

"And then you were disappointed."

"Yes…I guess I was."

"Potter!"

Hermione snapped her head towards the voice once more. Malfoy was standing in the archway, calling Harry. Oh no…

"Get up," he commanded.

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped.

"You're being called."

"_Called_?"

"Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Potter, I have the wand. I'm _itching_ to use it. Do you really want to give me a reason to?"

"Go ahead. I dare you."

"Petrificus Totalus," Draco said flatly like he was wasting his time.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but fell over, stiff as a board. Hermione wanted to slap Harry. Did he honestly think Malfoy wouldn't do it?

Ron got up to attack Malfoy, but all Malfoy needed to do to stop Ron was to hold his wand out warningly, "Weasley, I wouldn't do that."

Ron was about to step forward in spite, but Hermione stood up and pulled on his sleeve.

"Ron, stop."

Malfoy started levitating Harry's body and looked at her.

"Granger, you too."

"What? No!" Ron protested.

Hermione stood there, not wanting to leave Ron like this.

"You bastard, she staying here!"

"Ron, please," she whispered, close to tears. She didn't want to let him see her cry…

"I am not leaving you alone with him!" Ron yelled at her.

"That's not up to you to choose," Malfoy spat.

"Fuck--"

"Crucio"

Hermione threw her hands over her mouth, horrified. The tears flowed easily though she stayed deathly silent.

Ron withered on the floor in pain for a moment then Malfoy took his wand off him.

"Granger. _Now_," he warned for her to come.

Hermione closed her eyes hard as she bent down towards her friend whose face contorted into signs of pain.

"Don't wait for me," she whispered, gently stroking back his sweaty red hair that was clinging to his eyes.

"Granger!"

Hermione stood up and followed Malfoy and a motionless Harry through the tunnel and out the door, leaving the rest of the students speechless.

Hermione walked out of the archway into the main, big room. Following Malfoy, she looked around and saw Death Eaters standing still at every archway. She unconsciously hugged herself and sniffled as they proceeded through another archway and down the hall.

Entering an empty room that mirrored the last, Malfoy dropped Harry onto the floor, lifting the spell. Hermione stood as far away as possible, huddled in a corner of the room.

"Get up, Potter," Malfoy spat. Harry stood up slowly while rubbing the back of his head, his face hardening as his hand pulled back blood. He snapped his head toward Malfoy.

"You were difficult," he said, as if it was an acceptable explanation for Harry's condition.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Well then, fortunate for me, you won't have that chance."

"What Malfoy, you'regonna' kill me? Fine- have at it then. Where's my wand-"

"No, I'm not even that lucky. You're being summoned to the Dark Lord tonight."

"Why don't _you_ just do it? You have me here and now. Why don'tyou kill me? I'm wandless…I'm vulnerable…probably have a slight concussion- perfect opportunity," Harry taunted.

Malfoy said nothing; just stared with an icy glare.

"Do you always listen to what Voldemort says? You gonna be his faithful _bitch _like all the rest of those cowards? Like father, like son, right?"

Malfoy marched over to Harry, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward as he used his right knee to strike Harry in the gut. Hard. Hermione screamed as Harry folded over and coughed up some blood.

Malfoy yanked up his head by a patch of his hair, "Are you finished, Potter? Have anything else to say?"

Harry wheezed, "Well seeing as it's probably the last time I get to see you're sorry arse, I do. Just curious, how's your mother?"

Malfoy angrily threw Harry's head down onto his knee and Harry fell backwards with a bleeding nose.

Hermione screamed from the corner once more, "Stop it, right now!"

Malfoy stopped and turned to her, leaving Harry on the hard floor spluttering blood.

"Don't you talk to me like that," he looked at her angrily, stepping over Harry's body and slowly walking towards her.

Harry pushed his arms under him, forcing himself to sit up. He couldn't let him hurt her. He refused to sit here and just watch him kill her, "Stay…_away_ from her..."

"Please," she asked quietly.

"I mean for fuck's sake- what the hell did you think you were doing?" he yelled, stepping closer.

"Malfoy!" Harry tried to yell; anything to sway his attention.

"Shut the hell up Potter!" Malfoy shouted over his shoulder. Harry tried to crawl closer.

Malfoy stepped up to her face, "Look at me."

Hermione slowly turned her tearstained face towards him.

"I _told _you not to get on the train this morning," he said, frustrated with her.

Harry's head snapped up, "_What_?" The blood was still running and his head continued to pound, but he found the strength to stand up to see if his ears betrayed him.

"I know, just…stop hurting him," she pleaded.

Draco stared at her for a second and did not answer. "Stop crying," he commanded seriously while wiping the water off her face.

"_What_?" Harry hissed. He stood there stock-still, eyes closed, not waiting to believe his ears.

Hermione and Draco turned to him. Harry wouldn't speak…he only stood there.

"Harry…" she whispered, a lone tear falling once more.

"What the HELL is going on, Hermione!" Harry shouted, chest rapidly falling up and down.

She didn't answer.

"You're… ... I can't…" Harry stared at her for the truth, hoping she would start denying everything. But that didn't happen.

"All this time?" he said, barely audible, not believing even what he was saying.

She couldn't speak. Her throat felt like a bowling ball was trying to make its way up to the surface; all she could do was try to breathe.

"Hermione?" he looked at her, with glossy green eyes.

Her silence was enough of an answer for him. He shook his head low then looked at her again. He laughed first, then…

"What the FUCK?" Harry blew up, stepping closer to her. "WHY? I WANT TO KNOW WHY."

Hermione jumped back from this change of emotion.

"Harry…please," she begged.

"How long?"

"Harry-"

"HOW LONG, Hermione?"

She closed her eyes and breathed.

"3 months."

"Did you know what was going to happen today?"

"No... ... n- not until...this morning."

"So you _knew_ this was supposed to happen?"

"Harry I didn't think it would be like--" she started to yell, her voice pleading for forgiveness.

"Why?" he asked simply.

She bit her lip and shook her head no very slowly.

"Hermione, You've just condemned my life AND yours as well and all I want to know is...why?" he asked, his voice getting lower as the sentence wore on.

She still did not answer.

"You owe me this," he warned, pointing his finger at her in a way she would never forget.

She tried to answer—she wanted him to know something before he left her life forever. But, she just... _couldn't_.

"I... ... there are some good days."

'There are some good days' was all she could say. And that was it.

Harry's mouth opened slightly as he felt the stabbing pain in his chest from his betrayer. His loved one. His sister. He stepped toward her and she turned away, crying towards the wall, unable to face him.

"Potter, shove off. Get ready to leave," Malfoy stated, bored of this picture, and ready to execute the plan.

Harry looked after her once more, then started off for the hallway, head hung low.

Draco walked over to her before he left. "You're safe and being guarded. Here's your wand," he pulled it from his robes and handed it to her, "Do what you want, food should be here in ten minutes, and father said he'd come back with a portkey to the manor. I'll see you later tonight," he directed.

She looked up at him sadly. He kissed the top of her head, then walked around her and disappeared through the small hallway.

Hermione fell over on the stone, crying harder. After a few minutes she breathed deeply and calmed herself down, almost forgetting what she had been crying about already. She looked at the wand in her hand and transfigured an armchair from a small pebble she had spotted across the room. Sitting comfortably in it, she began to drift to thoughts of flying. Why hadn't she ever tried it? Again, rubbing her eyes, she forced herself into another world; forgetting about Harry, forgetting about the war, and waiting for Draco, continuing to live her life separate from reality.


End file.
